Mighty Pups, Charged Up!: Aid Meets the Mighty Twins.
This is a collab between User:Attack Pac and User:Squiddude2. Do not edit without permission unless we have told you to! When Adventure Bay starts cracking apart,It's time for Aid and the Mighty Twins to put aside their differences and work together to save Adventure Bay! One spring afternoon, Aid was outside playing frisbee with Marshall and Skye. Marshall: I got it! I got it! (The frisbee flies over his head.) I-I don't got it! Aid: G-Good effort t-though! (He says,rubbing the back of his head.) Skye: Gee,Tuck and Ella would love him! Aid: W-Who? (He says,confused by those names.) Marshall: Tuck and Ella,their our retriever buddies! Aid: M-More retrievers?! Marshall: Yep! Did you hear about them? Aid: N-not really. How long have you known them? Skye: Not for too long, not as long as you! Aid: Ohh, o-okay. The medical golden retriever was confused, but at the same time, he greeted the twins warmly. Just then, the Mighty Twins arrived at the Lookout. Tuck: Hey Pups! Skye: Hi Tuck! We’d like you to meet Aid? Ella: Aid? He sounds fun! Aid, still confused, decided to introduce himself. Aid: H-Hi I’m Aid, the medic pup! Tuck: “Medic Pup”? I thought Marshall was the medic pup. Aid: W-Well, He is. I-It’s just I’m his trainee. Tuck: Oh ok. Are you by any chance, a part of the Super Paws? Aid: Yeah Ella: Cool! What powers do you have? Aid: I-uh, I throw medicine balls, and- Tuck: HAHA! Medicine Balls?! Ha! I can shrink and go under door cracks! Aid: -And I can heal people with my paws. Ella: Ooh! Super healing! Cool! Tuck, however, was not impressed. Aid: J-just by touch. Ella: I think it's neat! How about you Tuck? Tuck: Well, I say that, those powers sound fitting for Marshall. Ella: What?! Why? Tuck: It’s just that, Aid IS the trainee, and he should probably have the same exact powers as his Sorceress. Marshall: No, it’s just the way he was zapped by the meteor. Everyone got unique powers. Tuck: If you say so. Meanwhile, Harold, still in the Arctic, was planning his revenge on the Mighty Pups. Harold: Aw! If only there was a meteor piece around here so I could get off this BLASTED ISLAND! Suddenly, he sees something glowing, he goes towards it. Sure enough, it is revealed to be a piece of the meteor. Harold: What’s this doing here? (Gets zapped with powers.) Awesome, now to build my way out of here! Meanwhile, back in Adventure Bay, Mayor Goodway is at city hall gardening. When suddenly, she hears giant stomping. Mayor Goodway: Whoa! Did you hear that, Chickaletta? She looks out at sea, where she sees a robot, twice the size of the original, slowly making its way towards town. Mr. Porter: Huh? Suddenly, a giant zap of heat separates the support cables on the bridge, it twists and Turns. Mayor Goodway: Time to call the PAW Patrol! The three golden retrievers wrre still talking to each other when Ryder's pup pad beeped. Ryder: *opens the pad* Ryder here! Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Mighty Pups